This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To examine the pathway of the coreceptor switching of CCR5- using (R5) virus to CXCR4-using (X4) virus in simian-human immunodeficiency virus SHIV(SF162P3N) [unreadable]infected rhesus macaque BR24, analysis was performed on variants present at 20 weeks postinfection, the time when the signature gp120 V3 loop sequence of the X4 switch variant was first detected by PCR. Unexpectedly, circulating and tissue variants with His/Ile instead of the signature X4 V3 His/Arg insertions predominated at this time point. Phylogenetic analysis of the sequences of the C2 conserved region to the V5 variable loop of the envelope (Env) protein showed that viruses bearing HI insertions represented evolutionary intermediates between the parental SHIV(SF162P3N) and the final X4 HR switch variant. Functional analyses demonstrated that the HI variants were phenotypic intermediates as well, capable of using both CCR5 and CXCR4 for entry. However, the R5X4 intermediate virus entered CCCR5- expressing target cells less efficiently than the parental R5 strain and was more sensitive to both CCR5 and CXCR4 inhibitors than either the parental R5 or the final X4 virus. It was also more sensitive than the parental R5 virus to antibody neutralization, especially to agents directed against the CD4 binding site, but not as sensitive as the late X4 virus. Significantly, the V3 loop sequence that determined CXCR4 use also conferred soluble CD4 neutralization sensitivity. Collectively, the data illustrate that, similar to human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) infection in individuals, the evolution from CCR5 to CXCR4 usage in BR24 transitions through an intermediate phase with reduced virus entry and coreceptor usage efficiencies. The data further support a model linking an open envelope gp120 conformation, better CD4 binding, and expansion to CXCR4 usage.